Bevor du gehst
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: Songfic


**Sieh mir noch einmal in die Augen  
Baby, bevor du gehst.  
Ich werde es erst glauben können, wenn  
du nicht mehr vor mir stehst.**

Harry machte sich für den letzten Kampf bereit. Seit Monaten hat er sich auf diesen tag vorbereitet. Nachdem seine besten freunde Ron und Hermine zu Opfern von Voldemort geworden sind, hat er sich härter auf diesen Tag vorbereitet. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie persönlich vor Harrys Augen getötet. Genauso wie Peter Pettigrew Cedric Diggory

kaltblütig ermordet hat. Von den tag an hat Harry sich geschworen sich zu rächen.

**Jetzt ist es wohl soweit, du wirst nie  
mehr wiederkehren.  
Glaub mir, es tut sehr vielen Leid:  
All denen, die dich so verehren.  
Deine Ketten sind verschweißt, keiner  
wird dich wiedersehen.  
Jetzt wo du für immer vereist, werd  
ich noch mal zu dir gehen.**

Dumbledore wusste zwar das entweder Voldemort oder Harry überleben kann. Aber er wollte niemals, dass Harry in den Kampf schicken. Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass Harry stirbt. Harry, der wie ein Sohn für ihn war. Zwar entstand in der Vergangenheit eine immer größer werdende Kluft zwischen ihn und Harry, wobei Dumbledore nicht unschuldig war. Er der angeblich mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, hat eine Schwäche gezeigt. Eine wahrhafte Schwäche. Eine Schwäche die ihn tief treffen würde. Harry

**Damit musstest du rechnen, nicht nur  
ich hab es geahnt.  
Denn du hast nicht den deinen Taten  
entsprechenden Weg für dich gebahnt  
Wie doch alle an dich glaubten, alle  
strömten zu dir.  
Die, die so viele beraubten teilten mit dir  
ihre Gier.  
Herr, lass mich auch mit ihnen streiten  
Die ihr ewigen Ruhm prophezeiten, denn  
Sie logen und phantasierten für die, die  
Mit ihr die Welt regierten.**

Die Todesesser waren nervös. Immer mehr sickerte durch das Harry Potter sich an ihren Lord rächen wollte. Eigentlich hätten sie keine Angst haben sollen. Denn sie hielten den Dunklen Lord immer für unsiegbar. Doch Potter hat sich in den letzten Jahren als sehr zäh erwiesen. Voldemort hat schon einmal gezeigt das Harry ihn standhalten konnte. Und da war Gryffindors Goldjunge noch ein Baby. Wie würde dieser Kampf jetzt ausgehen, wo Harry älter und stärker geworden ist?

**Jetzt sieht bald keiner mehr für  
sich ein  
Du bist Tag und Nacht allein.  
Es kann nur noch wenig, sehr  
wenig Leben in dir sein.  
Die Verkäufer und die Käufer deiner  
Waren, sieh sie dir an,  
denn jetzt fliehen sieh in Scharen  
sie sind ihres klaren Verstandes  
beraubt,  
denn sie hatten mit der Sicherheit  
des Todes so fest an dich geglaubt.**

Gedankenversunken saß Voldemort in seinen Gemächern. Dem Haus seines Unwürdigen Vaters. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber er konnte dieses haus nicht verlassen. Es schien als würde ihn etwas hier festhalten. Nicht das irgendein Zauber auf ihn oder das Haus lag. Er konnte und wollte es nicht verlassen. Hier füllte er sich geborgen, zu Hause. Das beunruhigte ihn. Er hatte doch keine Gefühle. Hat das etwa was mit Potter zu tun. Kann es sein, dass als er Harrys Blut für seine Auferstehung nahm, auch wieder etwas Menschliches in sich aufgenommen? Wie konnte das passieren. Hin und wieder rief er seine Todesesser zu sich, oder wie er es früher genannt hatte „seine Familie". Verbittert stellt er fest das sie in den letzter Zeit immer weniger wurden. Schon seit langen konnte er keine neuen Todesesser für sich gewinnen. Nicht nur das, nein auch seine sonst so treuen Diener verließen ihn. Nicht das er einen gehen ließ, aber einige sind in Askaban oder Tod. Haben sie etwa das Vertrauen in ihn verloren? Konnte es sein, dass sie schon seinen Untergang kommen sehn? Ihn ist auch zu Ohren gekommen das Potter auf den weg zu ihn sei. Also würde bald er lang ersehnte Kampf zwischen den beiden entschieden werden. Auf einmal füllte er sich alt und ausgelaugt. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken.

Copyright: Xavier Naidoo (Naidoo – Herberger GmbH) „Bevor du gehst"

Die Figuren gehören JKR

Ich glaub es war ein großer Fehler Xavier Naidoo zu hören und Harry Potter zu lesen :) 


End file.
